Turtle Whacks
by SkittleBunny117
Summary: A small collection of very random sentimental,funny, etc. moments. Yet another drabble series!
1. What I'm Here For

A/N: This is my first time writing tmnt online, I hope it turned out ok. It's a little sad. The only reason I decided to do drabbles was because TimidBookworm pestered me until I tried it and it turned out to be fun. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Sigh, I don't own them :(

* * *

"AHHHH!" Drowning in his blankets and a bad attempt at covering his mouth. This was the third time in a row that he'd woken up screaming. The images just wouldn't go away.

"Hey bro, you ok?" a soft voice from the doorway asks.

A sob escapes before it can be nailed down. He bites into his pillow and covers his wet eyes with his hands, hiding him from view.

Soft foot falls come closer and the mattress shifts, squeaking as more weight is put on it. A hand is placed on his shoulder but he refuses to look up.

"It's okay, let it all out." The hand never leaves his shoulder as he starts shaking, unable to stop. Slowly, the sobbing dwindles down and calm washes over the turtle.

"Thanks Mikey." He says quietly.

Michelangelo looks over with that silly grin of his, "That's what brothers are for Raph."


	2. Typed and Written

A/N: Hello, hi, and welcome back! This one is less gloom and doom and more cute and fun :) Hope you enjoy. If you find anything wrong with it TimidBokworm was the editor!

**TimidBookworm: I'm just the spell check, thank-you-very-much.**

Disclaimer: Why, why don't I own them?

* * *

Two ninja turtles stare intensely into the space in front of them.

"Aha! You have pestered me for the last time blank page!" Mikey yells suddenly. His hand races across the paper at mock ninety. "Hehe, so has it been written, so shall it be done!"

Don looks over at Mikey, his own freaky grin appearing. "So has it been typed, so shall it be downloaded!"

A bemused cat lays on the couch's arm rest first looking at Mikey, who was also on the couch, then to Don who's on his computer. With a flick of the tail he yawns and falls asleep leaving his family members to their contest of words.


	3. Squabble

A/N: Hehe, it is so random but so cute! Turtle tots, how could anyone go wrong with turtle tots!

Disclaimer: Shake of the head and a sad whisper of no.

* * *

L: "Did to!"

R: "Did not!"

L: "Did to infinity!"

R: "Did not to infinity plus one!"

Several minutes later…

L: "Did!"

R: "Didn't!"

L: "What are we fighting about again?"

R: "I don't know!"

They both shrugged and pouted away in opposite directions, only to start fighting again when both remember what the other had done.

Master Splinter: "I wish I had an Aspirin."


	4. The Ring

A/N: My version of the proposal! I don't care if it's different then the show, this is how it happened! I swear!

**TimidBookworm: I think she has too much fun with this kind of thing sometimes…**

Ouch, even Trevor is hurt.

**TimidBookworm: Oh boo.**

Disclaimer: A cyclone of turtles have attacked, and none of them are mine!

* * *

Casey paces back and forth in front of Raph, hands in front of him and shaking like a leaf. He looks nervous.

"Casey, if you don't stop pacing you're going to put a track in the floor."

Surprised the man turns around, dropping a little black case on the sewer floor. "Raph what are you doing here?"

"I live here shell-for-brains the question is, why are you here looking like April's about to kick your sorry ass and drag it down the street?" He tilts his head at Casey. "What's in the box?"

Casey quickly snatches it up, "I was going to ask April… Ah hell I… It's a ring…" He nervously starts running his hand through his hair.

April walks in behind Casey and stops when she hears the tail end of the conversation. Quietly, she moves forward and listens closely.

"All right stop trying to make yourself bald and spill it."

"Spill what?"

"What you plan on saying."

"Oh…Well, how about… will you marry me babe?" Raph pauses then shakes his head no. "Will you marry me sweet cheeks?" A fast no from Raph. " Well…how about: You and I have known each other for a long time… and… uh… I was thinking we should… get hitched!" A slow exaggerated shake of the head and a small evil smile. "I'm trying! How about a little help huh? You think you can do better than this? Goongala, we should get hitched babe! We could have our honey moon at the farm house sweet cheeks!"

Suddenly two delicate hands cover Casey's eyes. Slowly, he's turned around and kissed deeply.

A slight pause…

"I will." April whispers.


	5. Microscope

A/N: My sad, sad attempt at fluff. I should just stick to the emotional crap. -.-'

Disclaimer: Maybe if I turn off the lights and listen _really_ hard, I'll be able to hear them! Wait… that might be a little hard since I don't live in New York. I'll just have to live with the t.v. show. :(

* * *

As Donny exits his lab he is shocked to see not only one brother, but all three of his brothers clustered together in his room - sound asleep. They were all sleeping at awkward angles and would most likely wake up with pins and needles.

"_Serves them right." _He thinks unhappily, _"After what they did to my microscope! Broken into tiny pieces. It will never work again and they don't grow on trees!" _Determinedly he walks over to his siblings, planning to kick them out of his room but something catches his eye.

"What the…" he whispers, confused. It was his microscope, or what used to be his microscope. It would appear that the guys had tried to fix it with a hot glue gun and duct tape, the end result being what looked like a 3D jigsaw puzzle put together by a five year old.

'I'm sorry.' The broken microscope seems to say. It warms him to see the effort they put into trying to fix it, despite the disastrous result. A smile starts to stretch across his face and he grabs the blanket from his bed. He tucks it around his brothers, falling asleep among them with the smile still plastered to his face.


	6. The End?

A/N: There's a lot of screaming, wear ear plugs. You've been warned!

Disclaimer: OMG was that a rat?...good thing it doesn't know ninjitsu…

* * *

"Ahh!" Mikey screams as the movie comes to a surprising end. _The End?_ He can't find Klunk and all the lights are off in the Lair.

"You can do this, all you have to do is make it to your room and everything will be -" A crackling sound stops Mikey's next words.

Gulping, heart pounding, Mikey moves forward towards his room and the ominous noise.

The sound is loudest at the bottom of the stairs, a door stands slightly ajar. Curiosity gets the better of him.

"Slowly, slowly," Mikey whispers, opening the door just enough to see within.

"Ahh!" Mikey wails and runs up to his room, hardly believing that he just saw Donny covered in blood and cutting open a person on a work bench.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Donny looks up in confusion when he hears the screech, wiping away the oil from his hands and face with a rag. Thinking that it had most likely been Mikey watching his horror movie, Donny returns to his work. He pulls the sheet back to inspect Raph's precious bike again. Seeing additional damage that he hadn't spotted before, Don sighs and picks up his wrench.


	7. Journey

Disclaimer: If a magician can pull a rabbit out of a top hat, you think he could pull a turtle out of a fedora? …nope! :(

**TimidBookworm: Don't mind her - she just really likes her fedora.**

Hey! Stay out of my disclaimers! You have your place in the author's notes! That should be enough!

* * *

The wind roars past, the rooftops are a blur, his breath comes out in ragged gasps. Sweat pores off of him as he tries to go faster, FASTER!

But it doesn't matter, because no matter how much he runs it will be out of his reach, always just a little farther than his fingers can grasp.

He trips, almost falling into that terrible abyss and if he let himself he knew he might -no, he knows he wouldn't, couldn't, climb back up those rugged buildings again. The fall would crush the air out of his lungs and his bones would be smashed on the cold hard ground. There he would be lost and forgotten.

He stumbles forward a couple of slippery steps. Blood falls from his scrapped palms, stinging painfully. He can't find the reason he's running, he's lost it.

He leans forward as the weight of what he has let happen hits him hard, the abyss seems to open giant jaws ready to swallow him whole.

A voice calls out to him, like two hands grabbing his shoulders to pull him back.

"Don't let go, we need you!" The voice whispers urgently. Again it comes, "We need you bro."

The eldest son looks in front of him and in the distance sees the small outline of his family. And so, he starts his journey again.

* * *

A/N: I seem to be really, really mean to the guys. 1st nightmares and now people almost falling off of buildings! WHERE DID I GO WRONG? OR…right? I don't know…I need an invisible cookie…

**TBW: *gently pats her shoulder* There, there. You've done just fine – I like it!**


	8. Ridiculous

A/N: I'm really, really sorrrrrrrrrry! I don't know what has come over me!

**TimidBookworm: I do. You're a burst writer. You write for a while, stop for a while, then write for a while again.**

*sniff* not my fault… Anyways. *recollects herself* This is vague and short. And don't burn me at the stake! I hope you enjoy.

**TBW: Always so dramatic.**

Disclaimer: I have none, none for the taking and none for the giving. Though if you ask really nicely I might put in a good word with Mikey and get you some invisible cookies.

* * *

It couldn't be helped; there was nothing for it, ok maybe a few hours earlier they could have put a stop to it but not now. Leo shakes his head unhappily. How Mikey had swindled Donny into this was a mystery to them all, including it would seem, Donatello himself. Leo shifted in his set. He didn't know why he was here when he could be training or meditating. But the brightly coloured, armor wearing soldiers on the screen had in fact, for better or worse, transfixed him. Snorting from the left of him told him that his brothers were enjoying themselves and if he was honest with himself, and only himself, he had to admit that the animated charterers where funny. Though he'd never let it show on his face.

"_Oblivion is at hand! AH HA HA_!"

Ok it was ridiculous but hey, every once in a while ridiculous spun with a touch of crazy was good too.


	9. Computer Down!

Disclaimer: Why people believe this disclaimer is necessary after 7 previous statements is beyond my understanding, but here it is again; alas, no turtles for me. :(

* * *

Don looked up from his computer screen, confusion etched into his face. He tapped a few more times on the keyboard to no avail, the screen remained utterly blank. Sighing at this rather annoying interruption to his latest project, the brainy turtle bent down to re-plug the cord that was obviously the cause of all this. For the past few weeks the plugs had been coming loose, he was going to have to get a new power bar or-

He stopped mid thought as he realized all the plugs were firmly in place. He gave them a good push to be on the safe side but when he looked up at the screen it was still blank. He shrugged calmly; it could be a number of other things…

It had been 30 minutes and the computer was still down and Donatello was in a fever pitch of hyper activity bordering on panic.

"It's not the plugs, the jack, the cable up-link, my hardware's not damage, water or otherwise…" He fell silent as he realized that not only was his project behind schedule but the Lair's security system was down because of this too. Anything could come in and not be detected. Anything!

Panicked now he started pulling at wires to try and make it work. He bent over the tower and reached for a cable when something soft and furry touched his hand. He pulled back in surprise. Then, annoyed with himself, he peered over the side of the tower. There, to his utter amazement, was Mikey's cat Klunk. How she had gotten into that mess of wires was beyond him and apparently her. She looked up with big pleading eyes and mewed softly. Carefully, Donatello extracted her from the cables and set her down on the ground where she quickly sashayed to the door. With a slight chuckle, Don looked to where Klunk had been and smacked his forehead. He'd solved his problem with the computer and he'd never live it down if the guys found out. He bent down, simply, calmly, and plugged in the power bar.

* * *

A/N: I'm so mean to Donny, and, well Klunk too. I guess she'd be thirsty…


End file.
